1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an anti-malware system and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Malware refers to software or a code that disturbs operation of a system or exposes the system to danger like viruses, adware, spyware, or Trojan horses. The malware infects a system through various ways. For example, the system may be infected by the malware just by opening an email or accessing a specific website.
An anti-malware system refers to a system that prevents a damage which may be caused by the malware and repairs the damage, and includes a firewall or a virus scanning engine.
With the development of communications, new malware has appeared and existing malware has become diversified. Therefore, the anti-malware system should detect new malware besides the existing malware and, thus, the system needs to operate with an updatable configuration in order to respond to such new malware. In particular, a mobile device, which has limited resources, requires an anti-malware system capable of detecting malware at a high speed using few resources.